Graphic Misbehaves at Rosie’s birthday party
Transcript *Diesel: Graphic, we are going to Rosie’s birthday party because it’s Rosies 14th birthday. *Graphic: No! I’m not going! And plus, MrEmperorCJ is not 21! And Sarah West is like a 13 year old! *Kimberly: Graphic! You know better than to talk to people like that! And come on, we are going to roses birthday party! Now get in the car! *At Rosie’s birthday party *MrEmperorCJ, come in. You too Kai Lan, even you Lincoln and your siblings, Sunset Shimmer, Amy Rose, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Sunny Day. And oh no! I’m not inviting Graphic! He keeps saying that MrEmperorCJ is 13 or 14! MrEmperorCJ is 21 years old! *Diesel: Rosie, Graphic needs to behave. If not, he will be grounded and he will be forced to watch House of Mouse! *Rosie: Graphic, you know what your parents said! Behave or you’ll be grounded and be forced to Watch House of Mouse! *At the party *Sunset Shimmer: Now Let’s sing happy birthday to Rosie. Ready guys *Kai Lan: Yes we are **singing Happy birthday to you* **Rosie blows the candles **Applause* *Kai Lan: Rosie. Here’s a present for you *Rosie: What is it? *Rosie: *sees My Little Pony the Movie dvd* *Rosie: Yes! Thank you Kai Lan *Kai Lan: And Lincoln has present for you too. *Rosie: *opens a present* *Rosie: Wow! I love DC superhero girls! Thanks Lincoln *Lincoln: Thank my siblings too *Graphic: I’ve got something for you Rosie. *Rosie: What is it? *Grapbic: *gives Rosie a BND logo* *Everyone screams *Doris: Oh my god! Graphic! How dare you give Rosie a bnd logo?! That’s it! Sunset Shimmer is calling your parents! *Sunset Shimmer: Hello? Your son Graphic Gave Rosie a DND logo. Can you ground him? Thanks! Bye! *Kai Lan: Graphic! Go home right now! And you are writing an essay about not telling MrEmperorCJ he’s not 21! *At home *Diesel: Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Graphic! How dare you Misbehaves at Rosie’s birthday party by giving her a BND logo? That’s it! *Kimberly: You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for infinity and beyond! *Kai Lan: Go to your room! *Me: Right now! And start watching House of Mouse! *Tv: You are now in the Main Street, cuz you’re in Disney’s House of Mouse! Who's that knockin' at the House of Mouse? We're all knockin' at the House of Mouse. Come on in we're gonna shake the house. We're all rockin' at the House of Mouse. We're havin' a ball. And we're rockin' the hall So come one and all, to the House of Mouse The party's just started, so come on in, The good times of all of us are just about to begin. Step inside we're gonna have some fun. There plenty of room here for everyone. The Gang's all here and we're hangin' out. All this fun makes you jump and shout! Hey little girl, I wanna dance with you. We'll find so many things to do. So come on in, we're gonna shake the house, We're havin' a ball, at the House of Mouse! [[Category:Videos by MrEmperorCJ]] [[Trivia]]